The Youngest Blake
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: ON HOLD Brooke Blake, The youngest daughter of Patrick Blake. What happens when Brooke is attacked by an unknown person and ends up pregnant with the attackers child. Patrick knows Brooke never meant to get pregnant so offers his support to her. With Sienna desperate for a baby will make Brooke think she can't cope with a baby in order to have the baby for herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I Own Only Brooke Blake & My Storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Lime Pictures._

_A/N - This Is About Patrick Blake Having A Teenage Daughter Who He Favourites As She Never Disrespect's Him._

_She lay there as it happened. She had been raped and violated in a way she never thought that it would happen too her, she didn't even know who it was._

_When it was over she got up off the floor and walked home to where her dad would be. Heading towards the village she saw her two big brothers Mark and Will but she couldn't tell them they would go mad and go after the person who had hurt their baby sister "Brooke, didn't you hear us calling you?" "N-no sorry" Mark frowned "are you alright?" "Y-yeah, I just wanna go home" Will frowned knowing something had happened to his little sister "you're not fine, I can tell" "you're right I'm not okay" Mark frowned "what happened?" "I was just ra-raped" Mark got angry "what? Who was it?" "I don't know" Brooke was crying now "come on let's get you back to Patrick" Brooke nodded and followed Dodger back to the flat._

_Patrick was waiting up for his youngest little girl Brooke she was always his favourite and she did everything she was told. He had just made a cup of coffee when the front door opened and his daughter walked in with his son behind her "Brooke? Are you okay?" Brooke looked at Mark who nodded "Patrick she was raped" Patrick paled "come here darling" Brooke went into her dad's arms "I'm so sorry daddy" "shh, its not your fault darling" Mark looked at his little sister and saw she was vulnerable "Patrick we need to call the police" Patrick nodded when Maxine came out the bedroom "what's happened?" "Brooke has been sexually assaulted" "oh my god" "Mark's going to call the police"._

_The police had arrived at the flat "we're here too speak to Brooke Blake?" "Come in" the officer smiled and entered the flat "hiya Brooke my name is and this is DCI Thomas can you tell us what happened?" "I was raped an hour ago" The DI nodded "do you know who it was?" Brooke shook her head "he had something covering his face" "Brooke we need you to come to the clinic" Brooke paled "on my own?" "No your father can come aswell" "will you daddy?" "Of course I will princess" "thank you Daddy"._

_Brooke had finished in the clinic and all she wanted to do was fall asleep, leaving the rooom she saw her dad "are you okay princess?" "Yeah I just wanna go too sleep" "come on then let's go home" Brooke followed her dad back to his car where she fell asleep in the back seat._

_**6weeks Later**_

_Patrick was at the hospital with his youngest daughter as she had been refered for some tests as she had been unwell. When she left the room Patrick noticed she looked pale even more than what she did when she arrived there "Brooke?" "I'm pregnant daddy" Patrick paled "Brooke" "I know I'm a disappointment to you" "you could never be a disspappointment Brooke and this is not your fault" Brooke was crying "what do you wish to do with the child?" "I couldn't get rid of it" Patrick nodded "you have my full support" "thanks daddy, isn't it going to be weird? Me and Sienna both pregnant?" Patrick smiled "you'll have your older sister to help you through" Brooke smiled "yeah"._

_Arriving back at the flat Brooke walked into her bedroom and decided to sort it out to make room for the baby items she would have in there._

_Patrick was making a cup of coffee when Maxine walked in "where have you been?" ""Out with Dennis, he had something to show me" Patrick sighed "Brooke is expecting a child in 7months" Maxine frowned "is she alright?" "She's pregnant Maxine she's going to be scared" "I'm sorry" Patrick slapped her "Patrick I said I was sorry" Brooke walked out the room "what's going on?" "Nothing darling" Brooke nodded "I'm going to bed" "aren't you having dinner?" "I'm not hungry" "you need to eat, keep the baby healthy" Brooke started crying which made Patrick angry Brooke walked back into her room and Patrick turned to Maxine "how dare you make her cry?" "Patrick I didn't mean to" Patrick pushed Maxine to the floor "noOne makes my little girl cry" Patrick left Maxine on the floor "sleep on the sofa tonight" "right"._

Brooke lay in bed hating herself for what had happened to her and the fact she was pregnant with the sicko's child but she knew it wasn't the baby's fault and was determined to be there for her baby and love it unconditionally.

The next day Brooke woke and for a moment she had forgotten that she was pregnant with her rapists child but when she remembered she let the tears fall from her face "Brooke, are you awake?" Brooke looked up and saw her dad "yeah, I'm awake" Patrick smiled "Sienna is coming over today and we can tell her about your pregnancy" Brooke nodded "okay, I'm going too have a shower" "okay, I'll make you some breakfast" Brooke again nodded.

When Sienna arrived Brooke was dreading telling her older sister about the pregnancy "Sienna, you know your sister was raped a few weeks ago" at Sienna's nod Patrick continued "well she is pregnant with his child" Sienna frowned "pregnant? She's 14 though" Patrick sighed "I know her age Sienna but she will have my full support with the baby" Brooke stood and left the room.

Once Brooke had gone into her room Sienna turned to her dad "you are a hyppocrite" Patrick frowned "what?" "You lock me up in a basement when I got pregnant but Brooke who is the same age as I was gets pregnant she gets your support" Patrick glared "Brooke was violated and she is choosing to raise his child to the best of her ability, therefore I will support her and the baby" Sienna stood and stormed out the flat.

Walking through the village Sienna had a thought, maybe she could get Brooke to have the baby and give it to her, smirking to herself she walked back to the Dog In The Pond where Darren was waiting for her.

_A/N - Hope You Enjoyed, :) Xx_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hope U Enjoy X

Brooke was scared, she had her 20week scan today and she didn't know how too feel about that.

Leaving her bedroom she saw her dad "morning daddy" "morning Brooke, how are you feeling?" Brooke shrugged "scared" Patrick smiled "its natual" "is it? I'm scared, what if I mess this baby's life up" "you won't" "noOne knows that" "go and get ready, we're going to be late for your scan" Brooke nodded "what about school?" "I've spoken to your headmaster and she says you're okay" Brooke attended a private school "daddy I was thinking, when the baby has been born could I transfer to Hollyoaks High?" "I'd be honoured to have you there" Brooke smiled "thanks, I'm gonna text Holly". -

_**Brooke - I'm transferring too HH! X**_

_**Holly - yayy! Can't wait :-) x**_

_**Brooke - not untill after the baby is here though X**_

_**Holly - look 4ward too it x**_

Brooke got changed into her blue dress with black tights and ballet flats "Brooke its time too leave" "coming" Brooke left her room and soon she was on the way to the scan.

Brooke was currently in the waiting room shaking "Brooke its going to be fine" "Brooke Blake?" Brooke stood and followed the midwife into the room "hello Brooke" "hiya" "hop on here and we'll begin the scan" Brooke got onto the bed and the midwife began the scan "Brooke the baby is abit small for 20weeks but it should be okay" Brooke nodded "would you like too know the sex?" "You can do that?" "Of course" "okay then" "I'm 91% sure its a baby girl" Brooke smiled "a girl?" The midwife nodded "thank you" Brooke left the room with a smile on her face.

When Patrick saw his daughter with a smile he was concerned "Brooke? Are you okay?" Brooke nodded "my baby, its a girl" Patrick smiled "a little girl?" Brooke nodded "I wanna name her Scarlett" "beautiful name" "you think?" Patrick nodded.

Will had sorted everything he needed for the house now all he had too do was getting everyone there he first text Brooke -

_**Will - alright Sis, can u meet me at mum's house? **_

_**Brooke - yeah, who else is coming?**_

_**Will - Sienna, Dodger, Dirk, Patrick & Maxine **_

_**Brooke - okay I'll be there :)**_

Brooke arrived at the house and her dad's and Mark's cars. Knocking the door she smiled at Will when he answered "alright sis?" "Yeah". When Brooke entered the dining room she frowned when she saw everyone tied up "what's going on?" "Sit down" "Will, you can't hurt her she's 20weeks pregnant" "just sit down" Brooke sat and Will tied her up.

**2HoursLater**

Brooke's arms were starting to hurt "Will, let us go! Why are you doing this?" "Because I can and because I am" Mark wasn't amused "let us go now you physco!" "Don't call me that!" Mark rolled his eyes "let Brooke go, she's pregnant you idiot" Will got his gun and pointed it at Dodger "I suggest you shut up" Brooke managed to untie her hands "Will please stop" "I'm sorry Brooke I have to do this" "you don't" "I do, I killed Texas and Mum" Brooke frowned "what?" "You heard" Brooke couldn't believe what she had heard "you killed my mum?" Will nodded and Brooke started crying "Will let her go, she shouldn't be upset in her condition and neither should Sienna" "I have to do this".

The police arrived at the house ad untied everyone but Will had taken off and Dodger went after him. Brooke was standing by her dad when she saw her two brothers on the roof "oh my god" she couldn't do anything as they fell off the roof.

Patrick had taken Brooke home "I don't want any dinner tonight I wanna straight too sleep" Patrick frowed "Brooke you need too eat, keep the baby's strength up" Brooke sighed "okay, call me when its done" Patrick nodded.

Brooke was lying on her bed rubbing her stomach "I can't wait too meet you, I want you too feel incredibly safe and know that your mummy loves you" Brooke felt her baby kick "Brooke, dinner is ready" "okay".

After dinner Brooke sat on her bed and decided to ring Mark -

(Phonecall)

_**Brooke - hiya Mark**_

_**Mark - hey Brooke, how's you?**_

_**Brooke - confused, wanna know why Will did what he did.**_

_**Mark - there's nothing wrong with him, he's a physco**_

_**Brooke - what did the police say?**_

_**Mark - he's going down for a long time**_

_**Brooke - oh, I'm going too sleep, night**_

_**Mark - night little sis**_

(Phonecall)

Brooke went to sleep that night wishing she had both of her older brothers with her so she wouldn't be scared about having this baby.

When she woke she felt sick so rushed to the bathroom where she threw up "Brooke are you alright?" Brooke lifted her head from the toilet "no, I feel like death warmed up" Patrick sighed "go back to bed, I will call your school and explain" Brooke let out a sigh of relief "thanks daddy".

Once she had finished throwing up she went back to bed where she had a nightmare about what Will had done and if he would have shot Dodger, she woke up being shaken by her dad "Brooke you were having a bad dream" Brooke sat up and felt sweat on her body "I'm sorry daddy" "its alright, bad dreams happen" Brooke sadly smiled "I'm scared" "about what?" Brooke shrugged "having this baby" Patrick sighed "its natural Brooke, you're 14 years old" Brooke shook her head "its not that, I'm scared that I won't be able to protect my baby from the evil in the world and she'll be hurt due to it" Patrick saw the fear in Brooke's eyes and frowned "I promise, your daughter is going to be safe, remember you have my support" Brooke smiled "is it going to be enough though?"

_**A/N - I Have A Story Similar Too This Its Called 'Daddy's Little Girl', I'm Unsure Weather Too Post It Though, Anyways R&R Xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was getting closer to her due date and she hadn't enjoyed it, she kept having false contractions.

That day she was feeling unwell and didn't want to get out of bed "Brooke? Time to get up" Brooke groaned "do I have too?" Patrick smiled "I'm afraid so, Sienna is coming over today" Brooke nodded and got out of bed "is it okay if I keep my onesie on?" Patrick smiled "of course".

Sienna arrived at the flat and saw her pregnant sister and frowned it wasn't fair that her 15year old sister was having a baby and she wasn't "dad can I have a word in private?" Patrick nodded "Brooke I'm outside having a word with Sienna" "okay" .

When Patrick and Sienna were outside "what is it Sienna?" "Are you sure Brooke is suitable enough to raise this baby?" Patrick frowned "of course I do, why?" "Because I don't think she is and I think that the baby would be better off with me" Patrick sighed "no Sienna" "dad she isn't much older than me when I had Sophie" "don't you dare compare your pregnancy to Brooke's" Sienna frowned "my baby was made from love, Brooke's child won't even know its father" Patrick glared "and that's Brooke's fault?" "I'm just saying, maybe me and Darren should raise this baby" "out of the question" "Dad think how hard it will be for her" "she will have the help of myself and Maxine" Sienna rolled her eyes this conversation wasn't going the way she wanted it to.

Brooke was feelin sick "Brooke are you alright? You look pale" "I'm feeling incredibly sick" "go have a lie down then darling, I'll wake you for dinner" Brooke nodded and went to her room as soon as she sat on the bed she fell straight too sleep.

_**"Patrick please"**_

Brooke woke to hear Maxine crying frowning she got out of bed and went to see opening her door she paled when she saw her dad hitting Maxine "dad?" Patrick paled "Brooke" "what are you doing?" "Its not what it looks like" "yo-you hit her" "I never meant to" Patrick looked at Maxine "ye-yeah, he's been stressed with the school and everything" Brooke nodded "I'm a teeny bit hungry" Patrick smiled "dinner will be done shortly".

Brooke was in shock, her dad hit Maxine she never thought he would hit a woman let alone anyone he cared about. Heading out she told her dad she was going to see Mark.

Arriving at the boat she grinned when she saw him sitting outside "Marky Mark" "alright sis?" "Yeah, suppose so" "what's wrong?" Brooke shrugged "its hard" Mark frowned "come on" Brooke went onto the boat "what's hard?" "Being pregnant" "why?" "Because sometimes I want this baby and others I can't bare it knowing how she was concieved" "Brooke your little girl will love you" "but what if she looks like him, I don't even know what he looks like" Mark frowned "listen Brooke you're not alone in this, I'm gonna be here for you and Patrick will" Brooke was crying "I think I should give her up for adoption" Mark frowned "Brooke you can't" "I want my baby to have a normal life with a mum and a dad" Mark sighed "Brooke she's your daughter and what if you went through the whole of your life wondering what she looks like" Brooke's tears were flowing down her face "I can't do this" "yes you can because I'm gonna be here" Brooke smiled "I'm gonna give it a month of looking after her and see how I feel" Mark smiled "good and I promise by the end of that month you'll wanna keep her" "you think?" Mark nodded "I know" Brooke smiled "thanks Mark, for being the amazing big brother I know you are" Mark grinned "you're making my head burst here" Brooke rolled her eyes "your heads already massive".

When she arrived home she saw a note on the side from her dad -

_**Brooke,**_

_**Me and Maxine have gone for a meal as my way of apologising for earlier. Feel free to order a pizza, money is on the side.**_

_**Dad x**_

Brooke sighed and went to order her pizza. When it arrived she sat on the sofa and watched Bridesmaids. Halfway through the film her phone went off signalling a text message

_**Mark - Cheer up little sis! Things will get better for you :)**_

_**Brooke - thankyou Mark, I'm lost without my big brother :)**_

_**Mark - its what I'm here for munchkin **_

_**Brooke - never ever call me munchkin, its weird**_

_**Mark - it also winds u up, which is funny :P**_

_**Brooke - hilarious aren't u Dodger :D**_

_**Mark - I try**_

Brooke didn't reply, instead she turned her phone off and carried on watching the film.

It was around 11:30pm when the front door opened and Maxine and Patrick walked in "Brooke darling, wake up" Brooke opened her eyes "what time is it?" "11:30" Brooke frowned "I wasn't expecting it to be that late" Patrick smiled "you haven't been sleeping well lately" "I know, must be the stress of everything" Patrick saw the exhaustion in Brooke's face "go to bed" Brooke nodded "night daddy, night Maxine" "night darling" "night Brooke".

**The Next Day**

Brooke was lying in bed when her bedroom door knocked and Sienna walked in "up you get" Brooke frowned "why?" Sienna smirked "because we're going baby shopping" Brooke groaned "I don't want too" Sienna grinned "got no choice I'm afraid, I need some things for my baby and you need a load so come on" Brooke eventually got out of bed.

Sienna and Brooke went into town although Brooke couldn't be bothered, Sienna however appeared to be having fun "so have you got a name for my niece?" Brooke sighed "Scarlett Maddison Anna Blake" Sienna smiled "beautiful" Brooke gave a little smile and Sienna continued "its strange" "what?" "My little girl is going to be a few weeks older than yours" Brooke looked impressed "wow" "I know, they can grow up together and be extremely close" Brooke smiled "yeah".

Brooke returned home with her bags "had a nice time?" Brooke nodded "was nice spending time with Sienna, she said our babies are gonna be weeks apart" Patrick smiled "that's true" "I'm gonna sort all this out and chose an outfit to bring Scarlett back home in" Patrick nodded and watched as his daughter walked into her room.

**A/N - Hope U Enjoyeed + Please R&R,Xx**

**Next Chapter - Sienna's Downfall**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - All I Can Say Is Enjoy X**

Brooke was 3days away from her due date and she had been confused about weather to keep her baby or give her up for adoption. That night was Sienna and Darren's engagment party so she had to go and show her support for her sister. Getting ready she put on her pink dress with tights and ballet flats "Brooke are you ready?" "Yeah" Brooke left her room "how do I look?" "Beautiful" "thanks daddy" "let's go then, we don't wanna be late".

Arriving at the pub Brooke went to say hi to her sister "hi Sienna, congrats" Sienna smiled "thank you Brooke" Brooke walked away and sat at a table with Maxine as her dad came back with drinks "I'm guessing I've got orange juice" Patrick smiled "how did you guess?" Brooke shrugged "its all I've been drinking for the last 9months" Patrick grinned "well you guessed correctly" Brooke smirked and took her drink.

Sienna had been watching her sister and knew she was due to give birth any day she had formed a plan, she would say she was taking Brooke out for the day and keep her locked up until she gave birth and Sienna would pass the baby off of her own.

Brooke was having sharp pains in her stomach "Brooke? You alright?" "Yeah I'm okay".

"Listen up everyone" once Darren had everyone's attention he continued "I wanna thank you all for coming and for drinking all the champagne, I did put a few bottles on the bar but they were for show I didn't think you would actually drink them all" everyone but Brooke laughed at Darren's joke she couldn't concentrate as she was in so much pain "I'd like too thank Sienna, my beautiful Sienna, not only does she an amazing job with the children she's doing an amazing job by keeping the littlest warm" Sienna glanced at Brooke and back at Darren "when I origanally proposed to Sienna I didn't have a ring so you'll have to excuse this lovey dovey moment" Darren then got down on one knee "Sienna Blake, will you marry me?" "Yeah" "yes?" "Yes" Darren stood and kissed Sienna and everyone started cheering and clapping when Brooke noticed Nancy walk in clapping "Nancy?" "You know I thought I knew what you were capable of, just how low you could do but no" "Nacy this isn't the time" "isn't it?" Nancy turned and pulled Tom into the pub and the Osbournes pulled him into a hug, Sienna tried to escape "whatever he said he's lying" "no you wanna take my kids and ruin my life but I'm not gonna let you ruin their life" Nancy slapped Sienna and then ripped her top exposing the fake baby bump "she's not pregnant and she never was" Sienna looked at Brooke and left the pub.

Patrick took a look at Brooke and saw the pain in her eyes "Brooke are you alright?" Brooke shook her head "I'm gonna go home" Patrick frowned "no I'm taking you to hospital" Brooke groaned but followed her dad.

Arriving at the hospital Brooke was told she was in fully blown labour "Brooke did you know you were in labour?" "I've been having pains all day but I thought it was kicking" "Brooke the baby's head is visible, you need to push now" "what?" "You need to push".

2hours later Brooke's baby was here but she didn't know how she felt about that, Patrick was currently holding the baby "Brooke she is beautiful" "thanks" Patrick looked at Brooke "did you have a name for her?" "Scarlett".

Sienna heard Mark talk about Brooke giving birth so she made her way to the hospital.

Entering her sister's room she saw the baby and her sister asleep smiling to herself she walked over to there cot that held the baby "you're so beautiful little girl". Brooke woke when she heard Sienna's voice "Sienna? What you doing here?" "I came too meet my child" Brooke frowned "your child? She's mine" "Brooke, we both know you can't raise a baby" "yes I can" Sienna puck Scarlett up and cradled her "Sienna put her down" "no" "Sienna put my baby down" Brooke got up out of bed and approach Sienna "Sienna please she's my baby" Sienna left the room with Scarlett in her arms "Sienna!".

Sienna had strapped the baby into the car and made sure she was warm before leaving to get Oscar, Charlie and Tom.

Brooke was scared all she wanted was her baby girl back. When Patrick arrived he saw his daughter looking frantic "Brooke? What's wrong?" "Sienna, she's taken Scarlett".

Sienna had gotten Charlie and Oscar into the car "Charlie can you look after Amy?" "Amy?" "My baby girl, Brooke gave her to me" "she's Brooke's baby?" Sienna nodded and left.

Sienna was sat on Tom's bed and shook him awake "shh, come with me, I'll take you to Oscar,Charlie and Amy" "who's Amy?" "My baby" "you haven't got a baby" "Tom come with me".

When Sienna and Tom got to the garage Tom saw a baby girl asleep "Sienna the baby looks cold" "she'll be fine when we get to our new home" Tom frowned "Sienna she's turning blue" Sienna looked at the baby and saw Tom was right.

Brooke had been discharged from the hospital determined to find her daughter "Brooke you need to get home" "no I need my baby".

Patrick drove Brooke to the dog car park where they saw the Osbournes, Ziggy and the police surrounding the garage "Mark" "Brooke you shouldn't be here" "Sienna has Scarlett".

Sienna heard the police and frowned "no they're gonna ruin everything" she then put the car in reverse and drove out the garage nearly running Ziggy over "Daddy!". Sienna attempted to drive away but crashed into a car "No!" Brooke tried to run but Mark grabbed her "Brooke no". The police got Sienna out the car and they then got the kids out "there's a newborn here, turning blue" "Scarlett" Brooke broke out of Mark's arms and ran over to the officer who held her baby "she's my baby" "she needs to be taken to hospital" Brooke took her baby.

Back at the hospital the nurse said Scarlett was close to hypothermia and would need to be kept warm.

Brooke took Scarlett home and wrapped her in a blanket and put the heating on "Brooke is she alright?" "I think she's warming up abit" Patrick nodded "keep her warm" "I will, how's Sienna?" "She's been sectioned under the mental health act" Brooke nodded "maybe she'll get the help she needs" "yeah".

**A/N - Remember Please R&R, Makes My Day Xx**


End file.
